


Catching a bug isn't as fun as catching a ball

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Lil Tord, M/M, Nice old lady, based on my personal experience of crying in the bathroom, some gross vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Tord catches a stomach bug!





	

Tord tosses and turns under his Batman duvet as he attempts to cool off, the room is just _too_ warm even if he has the windows open.  
He checks his electric blanket but it's off and he doesn't feel good at all, his head is throbbing and dizzy and his tummy feels like a big whirlpool, he isn't exactly sure what to do but his brain tells him he should go to the bathroom so he does.  
He's been able to reach the handle for three months but now his hands are so sweaty and he's so dizzy he can't seem to grasp it in his hands, so he does a 180, intending to go to his parents but instead keels over and vomits on the floor, his throat is burning and he barely shifts out of the way, instead he sits on the floor and begins to sob.  


Patryk steps out into the hallway first and immediately gasps and scoops Tord up into his arms.  
"Oh my god, Tordy, are you okay? Oh my poor baby." He kisses his cheeks and Tord cries even harder.  
"Pat? What's going on?" Paul stumbles out, still looking half asleep and sighing when he sees Tord sobbing and puke on the floor.  
Paul takes the boy from Patryk's arms and bounces him gently while Patryk gets some towels and floor cleaner for the mess.  
"I-I sorry dada!" Tord cries and buries his head into Paul's neck.  
"It's okay buddy, it wasn't your fault." He sighs, rocking the boy from side to side, he can feel the little boy began to hiccup so he takes him into the bathroom and he immediately moves over to the toilet, Paul almost feels sick himself when he hears the retching.  
"I'll call his school and tell them he's not coming in." Patryk says as he throws the dirty washcloth into the bucket beside him and Tord jumps up.  
"N-no! I wanna go!" He coughs and immediately returns to his knees and hugs the toilet bowl.  
Patryk kneels down beside him and runs his fingers through his hair softly, cooing to the boy.  
"Cupcake, you're poorly." He sighs and Paul takes out his phone and calls the school himself, the woman who mans the phone is the sweet old lady nurse and she promises to tell Tord's teacher and even sends them her best for the little boy to get better soon, Paul thanks her and hangs up and goes to get dressed.  
"Do we have anything for him in the medicine cabinet?" Patryk asks and Paul rummages through but doesn't find anything useful.  
"I'll go get something from Superdrug." He promises as he ties his shoes and kisses Tord's head before leaving, Tord hears the car starting and driving off down the street.  


"'m sorry papa..." Tord sniffs and curls up into Patryk's lap, his eyes are watery and bloodshot and his nose is running but Patryk shrugs it off, holds his baby tight in his arms and begins to rock him gently.  
"It's not your fault Tordy bear, you probably caught a bug from someone at school." He feels the boy nod against his chest and looks down at him to see that he's shivering.  
"Stay right there, papa'll be back in just a second." He puts Tord back on the floor and walks over to the linen closet, which is just across from the bathroom, and takes out a thick, old cream blanket that had been balled up right at the back, he then kneels down in front of Tord and wraps the blanket around his shoulders, Tord looks even tinier in the huge blanket and smiles up at Patryk despite feeling terrible.  
"Thank you papa, I feel warm now." He sniffs again and perks up when he hears a car pull up and the door slam.  
"It's daddy!" They both hear heavy footsteps to confirm that and Paul pokes his head through the open door.  
"Dad's back!" He smiles down at Tord. "Feeling any better, trooper?" Tord shakes his head.  
"My tummy still hurts, but papa made me warmer!" The blanket flops over his face and he giggles.  
"Don't worry bud, I got you some medicine to make you feel better." He pulls out a bottle of Sambucol from his jacket pocket and sees Tord recoil in disgust.  
"It's berry flavoured." He sits beside Patryk on the floor and opens the packaging, handing Patryk the instructions.  
"Two spoonfuls for now and then another two in three hours." He reads and Paul nods, twisting the cap, it clicks but doesn't loosen.  
"Uh... could you..."  
"You can't open it, can you?"  
"S-shut up! It's child proof!" Tord and Patryk both giggle.  
"Darling, you just admitted you can't open a child proof cap." The bottle is shoved into his hands and he opens it with ease, he looks over at Paul to see him flushing red and smiles, then takes the little plastic spoon from the box and pours out the sticky purple medicine onto the bigger side.  


"Open wide, sugar lump." Tord swallows down the medicine without argument, but gags.  
"Doesn't taste like berries to me." He grumbles, swallowing down the second dose, Patryk kisses his head.  
"There's a good boy." He kisses the Norwegian's head again and moves to sit on his right, leaning against the bathtub, Paul follows his lead and sits on Tord's right.  
"I'm gonna get better now, right?" Patryk chuckles.  
"Yes baby, and then you can go back to school." Tord cheers, but is cut off by a coughing fit, Paul pats his back.  
"But for now." He says, putting an arm around his son. "Let's just take it easy, yeah?"  
Neither of them are surprised to see the boy asleep in a matter of seconds, and figure hey, what's the harm in napping in the bathroom?

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 6 and I have a class at 9.


End file.
